Amai Kitsune
by Billionaire102
Summary: SasuNaru Lemmon Uchiha Sasuke, um charmoso modelo de 20 anos, decide comprar cães de guarda cuja missão seria afugentar suas fãs histéricas, mas no final acaba comprando... Tradução


**Autora: **Naruta96

**Tradutora: **xNaru-chanx

* * *

**Amai Kitsune**

_**Capítulo 1**_

_"Nunca julgue um livro pela capa_

_Porque você nunca sabe por quem pode chegar a se apaixonar..."_

-SASUKE-KUN! SASUKE-KUN! QUEREMOS UM FILHO SEU!

Um coro de garotas histéricas escutava-se fora de uma casa... ou melhor dito, uma mansão. Uchiha Sasuke, um charmoso jovem de 18 anos, cabelo moreno, olhos da mesma cor e tez pálida estava sentado em uma poltrona, muito irritado, quase arrancando os cabelos. Tinha muita paciência, mas isso já era demais.

Sasuke era famoso por ser um dos melhores modelos do país, premiado com um monte de prêmios de garoto mais explosivo do ano, pelo que muitas garotas passavam dias inteiros frente a sua casa, violando completamente sua privacidade sem o deixar sequer respirar.

Um dia contou tudo ao seu irmão Uchiha Itachi, que vivia em outra cidade longe dali. A idéia não lhe caía bem, mas... com poderia desabafar?¹

-Mas como você é tonto, ototo-baka. Todos os famosos tem guarda-costas, você deveria fazer o mesmo.-disse alegremente, como se fosse evidente o que havia dito.

-Já falei com meu agente Hatake Kakshi disto e lhe disse que não, quero alguém ou algo que afaste essas fãs histéricas de meu jardim, não que estejam atrás de mim protegendo-me como se fosse um gato inválido. Certamente os guarda-costas não te deixam respirar, e só me faltava isso, que os guarda costas me perturbem dentro de minha casa e as fãs fora.

Itachi suspirou, Sasuke até pareceu vê-lo negando com a cabeça através do telefone.

-De verdade... você não tem remédio, pois compre um cão de guarda... ainda que com as fãs que você tem é melhor ter 100 cães.

O moreno meditou um tempo e pensou que seria o melhor, teria que pagar aos guarda costas e deixar viver em sua mansão, mas ao cão só deveria lhe dar de comer, e poderia fazer todas as necessidades no jardim. Já seus criados se encarregariam de limpá-lo.

O problema agora era como sair de sua casa e levava alguns dias pensando sua estratégia. Quando todas as suas fãs entrassem em suas barracas... sairia correndo como se o diabo o perseguisse, mas descartou a ideia ao ver que, só vendo que seu jardineiro Iruka saía de sua casa e lhe crivavam de perguntas, tirou todas as sua vontades.

Se debruçou na janela, vendo que quantidade de garotas, inclusive garotos, havia na porta principal de sua casa. Uma garota de cabelos rosa apontou emocionada a janela onde o jovem se encontrava olhando as escondidas.

-OLHEM, É ELE, SASUKE-KUN!

Escutou-se um barulho enorme, em pouco tempo os policiais chegaram à rua. Sasuke suspirou, a de cabelos rosa não era nem mais nem menos que Haruno Sakura, a presidente do clube de fãs de Uchiha Sasuke. Poderia-se dizer a culpada de que ele vivesse esse pesadelo e que, por culpa dela, não pudesse ter vida social ao não poder sair de sua casa. Ainda que isto viesse de antes, porque inclusive sendo menor de idade o garoto já posava para algumas tendas de roupa, é assim que se fez famoso.

Nesse momento uma das criadas de Sasuke, Shizune, entrou no cômodo. Lhe dedicou uma reverência e falou

-Sasuke-san, Kakashi-san chegou, disse que precisa vê-lo por um assunto urgente.

-Bem, diga que agora mesmo vou. Atenda-o com um café.

-Sim, senhor.

Shizune saiu da sala, deixando o moreno aborrecido. Mas que cara-de-pau! Era ele, Sasuke, o que havia o chamado há 3 horas para vir a sua casa e o ajudasse a sair dali para uma tenda de animais próxima. Kakashi fez ato de presença no cômodo, levando um curativo no olho e um cachecol que lhe tapava parte do rosto. Levantou uma mão em sinal de saudação e disse "hei"

-Como que hei?-pergunto o Uchiha, aborrecido.-Faz horas que te chamei.

-Sim, bom, mas havia muito tráfego na estrada... n.//

Sasuke suspirou, seu agente nunca iria mudar. Kakashi se pôs sério de repente.

-Diga-me... Quando pensa em se desfazer de toda essa gente? A polícia não vai poder fazer nada.

-Havia pensado... em comprar cães, cães de guarda, mas não posso sair de casa por culpa dessa multidão.-apontou para a janela, dando a entender que se debruçasse. Mas o de cabelos prateados não o fez, havia visto toda aquela massa de gente quando veio à casa.

-Por que cães?

-É o mais rentável.

-Olha... não sabia que te preocupava muito sua economia, com o dinheiro que tens pode sobreviver a vida toda sem continuar trabalhando.

O moreno decidiu não responder-lhe nada, Kakashi continuou falando.

-Esta noite poderíamos ir a uma tenda que está aberta sempre... quando todas estejam em suas barracas de acampamento

-Certo... pode ficar até a noite se quiser.

-Não faz falta, melhor eu ir, tenho que ler meu livro de Icha Icha Paradise.-olhinho pervertido.

-...

xoxoxoxoxoxox

11:47 da noite, as fãs histéricas haviam decidido por fim ir dormir. Kakashi e Sasuke aproveitaram para sair da casa e subir no carro do maior, se alguém visse o do Uchiha seguramente se atirariam nele. O moreno observou a noite através da janela do veículo, vendo a lua que aquela noite estava cheia, algo lhe dizia que aquele dia ia ser especial. Teve um calafrio.

-Kakashi, qual é a tenda aonde vamos?

-Não vai conhecê-la, pouca gente a conhece, mas é de confiança.

O moreno fechou lentamente as pálpebras, suspirando de alívio pela primeira vez em semanas, relaxando-se... relaxando-se... por fim ia ter um pouco de liberdade graças aos cães que iria comprar... e de brinde²... conseguiria algo de companhia em sua solitária vida marcada por desfiles e seções de fotos...

-Eh, Sasuke, acorda, chegamos.

Sasuke abriu os olhos rapidamente, não soube exatamente se dormiu ou era que a tenda estava muito perto, isso sim, desconhecia a rua em que estavam. Tinha um toque muito sinistro e as fachadas das tendas não tinham nem sequer cartazes e os objetos que exibiam pareciam, além de exóticos, muito perigosos. Olhou a tenda do lado, a fachada estava muito suja e se via alguns animais sebosos nas jaulas.

-Não será aí... verdade?

-Desgraçadamente sim.

-Está louco ou o que? Não penso em entrar nessa tenda! Muito menos só!

-Está é a única rua onde ninguém te conhece, já que unicamente todos são pobres. Mas não se preocupe, eu conheço o cara da tenda e tem muito bons farejadores.

Sasuke engoliu saliva, o que fazia Kakashi se relacionando com gente tão esquisita? Devagar, muito devagar, foi baixando do carro e adentrando a tenda. Olhou para trás, como se nunca mais fosse ver ao homem em sua vida, Kakashi lhe saudou alegremente com a mão e apareceu uma veia na têmpora do de olhos negros, mas quem ele se achava para estar tão animado? pegou a maçaneta da porta e girou, um cheiro apodrecido deu em cheio em seu rosto. Tentou aguentar o enjoo que lhe havia vindo em cima.

-Boa noite! Bem-vindo a minha tenda!

Sasuke enfocou a vista e pode ver um homem de cabelo longo negro, com aspecto de serpente. Tinha cara de psicopata, depois olhou a seu redor, haviam muitos animais na tenda, mas lhe chamou a atenção um em particular.

Um raposinho lhe olhava com olhos tristes, de cor azul como pedacinhos do céu. O moreno entreabriu inconscientemente os lábios, ficando embobado com tal criatura. Seu pelo era de cor dourada, estava apostando que seu pelo era muito belo se não fosse porque estava muito sujo, cheio de arranhões e machucados. Quando viu que o de olhos negro o olhava mexeu alegremente seu rabo, com aquele olhar triste, como querendo dize "adote-me, por favor".

-O que é isto, um raposo?

-Eu sinto muito, mas não está a venda. É um animalzinho muito especial.

-...-Sasuke não havia pensado em comprá-lo, mas aquele olhar lhe hipnotizava. Não podia deixar o raposinho naquele estado deplorável, naquela tenda tão malcheirosa e suja...-Diga-me um preço.

-Lhe disse que não está a venda, senhor...

-5 milhões de ienes?

O vendedor abriu os olhos, maravilhado.

-5 milhões de ienes?-repetiu assombrado aquele homem.-Está disposto a me dar 5 milhões de ienes por este raposo?

-Sim, estou disposto a dar-lhe.-disse Sasuke muito seguro de suas palavras, se aproximou para tocar o raposinho, este lhe lambeu a mão, muito agradecido.-Então, me vende?

O homem pareceu pensar durante uns segundos.

-Pois claro que sim... é todo seu.

-Está bem...-pegou um cheque, pôs a quantidade e assinou com seu nome.-Como se chama?

-Orochimaru, somente Orochimaru.-estava com água na boca.

-Está bem... tome, Orochimaru-san.-lhe estendeu o cheque e pegou o kitsune, o qual, bagunceio, começou a lamber o rosto de Sasuke.-Yamette! Estás todo sujo...

Com aquele alegre kitsune, que não parava de mexer o rabo, saiu da tenda. Kakashi olhou assombrado como Sasuke se aproximava com um animal de pelo sujo e pequeno. "Isso não pode ser um farejador" pensou, só quando o Uchiha entrou no carro e arrancou perguntou:

-O que é isso?

-É um raposo.-disse secamente, não ia dizer mais. O kitsune se encolhia no colo de seu amo.

-E as fãs?

-Que façam o que queiram.-acariciou o pelo seboso do animal, o qual ronronava.

-Já tem um nome pensado?

-...-olhou pela janela, nesse momento passavam pela parte comercial, avistou um restaurante de rámen.-Naruto...-olhou o raposinho.-Naruto... ficará bem.

-Hehe, é um nome bastante fofo.

Sasuke se surpreendeu, achou que Kakashi ia repreendê-lo, no entanto estava ali ao seu lado, sem se preocupar com nada.

Ao chegar em casa o de cabelos prateados se despediu dele e foi para sua casa. O de olhos negros foi direto ao banheiro, para lavar o kitsune. Seu criado, Rock Lee, vendo o raposinho com curiosidade.

-É muito fofo mas está muito sujo... o banho, Sasuke-san?

-Não faz falta, já o faço.

Lee achou estranha a atitude de seu chefe, mas decidiu deixálo e se dedicar a outra tarefa. O raposinho chapoteava na água quente que o moreno havia posto na banheira.

-Fique quieto! Não há quem te controle...

O animalzinho o olhou tristemente e lambeu sua mão, em sinão de desculpa. Sasuke suspirou, por fim ia ter uma companhia, pequena mas uma companhia.

Depois de lavá-lo o penteou e o jogou um perfume floral: cheirava muito bem e seu pelo brilhava com força. Naruto estava muito contente e mexia rapidamente seu rabinho. Sasuke sorriu para si e lavou as mãos.

-Hora de jantar, Naruto, certamente tens fome.

Naruto moveu ainda com mais força seu rabinho e se jogou no colo do moreno. Este ria com força, os criados da casa se surpreendiam extremamente: o Uchiha esteve tão contente.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Sasuke sentiu um peso encostar-se ao lado de sua cabeça, abriu os olhos, o pequeno kitsune bagunceiro havia subido em sua cama, onde Sasuke estava dormindo, e se havia encolhido ao lado de sua cabeça, na almofada. O olhou com cara de cordeiro decapitado e o moreno pensou. O que aconteceria se, só aquele dia, Naruto dormisse com ele? Não iria passar nada., fechou os olhos com novamente e sentiu uma lambida em seu rosto. Segundos depois caiu nos braços de Morfeu.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Os raios de sol estavam em seu rosto, acordando Sasuke de seu sonho. Estava de costas para o kitsune. Abraçou-se mais a almofada, disposto a dormir um tempo mais. Notou duas pequenas mãozinhas agarrando-se à suas costas, aproximando-se mais de Sasuke, sentiu uma respiração pausada na nuca fazendo com que sua pele se eriçasse. Assustado, se levantou na cama depressa e observou sua cama, já não assustado senão confuso.

Em cima de sua cama um garoto pequeno de sua mesma idade mas muito baixinho lhe olhava com expressão inocente, com os mesmos olhos de seu kitsune: cor azul do céu. Tinha um belo cabelo loiro curto, sua franja caía graciosamente pela face, mas isso não era o mais estranho: o pequeno garoto tinha orelhas e rabo de raposo.

-Quem... o que és?

O garoto o olhou confuso e sorriu

-Sou Naruto, Sasuke-san.

**…****:::CoNtInUa:::…**

* * *

[1/2] A tradução não é exatamente essa, tive que mudar para se adaptar melhor.

**N/T:** Olá. Em primeiro lugar devo agradecer muito a autora Naruta96 por me deixar traduzir sua fanfic, é uma grande honra ^^

Em segundo lugar desculpe por ter demorado tanto, bua T_T

E por último gostaria de dizer que me esforçarei o máximo para postar o mais rápido possível, pois estou em ano de concurso e blábláblá, vamos estudar u.u

Muito obrigada a quem leu.

Beijos ^^


End file.
